El deseo de Bra
by Erick Brief
Summary: Esta historia se situa despues de que Goku se va con shenlong. Que aventuras le esperan a bra entra y descubrelo
1. Epilogo

**Nota** **Del autor:** **Esta historia se situa Tres despues de que Shenlong Se lleva a Goku y a las esferas del dragón.**

**Antes de empezar aclaro que los dialogos van despues del - los pensamientos entre ''comillas''. Es mi primer fic no sean malos xD**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son del maestro Akira Toriyama.**

Era un día lluvioso vegeta estaba entrenando en la camara de gravedad, Mientras Bra Tenia una insaciable curiosidad sobre el pasado de su padre Pero Bulma No le respondia ninguna de sus preguntas,entonces bra se dirigio a la compañia de la corporacion cy le pregunto a su hermano trunks:

-Trunks, ¿Comó fue el pasado de nuestro padre?- Pregunto con curiosidad bra ,a lo que Trunks respondio.

-No lose Bra, Cuando tenia 7 años le pregunte a nuestra madre lo mismo que ahora tu me preguntas a mi pero por alguna razon no me quizó decir nada solo me dijo que nuestro padre era un asesino destructor de planetas que trabaja para freezer.-Dijo Trunks

-Porque nos ocultara nuestro padre su pasado sera demasiado horrible?.-Dijo bra un poco triste

-No lose bra ,solo se que freezer maltrataba nuestro padré debio de tener una infancia y adolescencia muy dura igual que Mirai Trunks.-Dijo Trunks

-Mirai trunks ¿Quien es el?.- pregunto la adolescente con mucha curiosidad.

-Te explicare despues tengo que ir a ver a Goten.-Dijo el hombre con pelo color lavanda

-Okey trunks,le preguntare a nuestra madre.-

-okey.-dijo retirandose trunks

Bra corrio a travez de toda la corporacion al laboratorio de su madre y le dijo bulma

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres a mi laboratorio Bra Briefs.- Dijo bulma enfadada a lo que bra respondio

-Queria hacerte una pregunta mamá lo siento.-dijo retirandose bra

Bulma la detuvo de un brazo y le pregunto -Que clase de pregunta?

-Queria saber quien es mirai trunks

Bulma abrio los ojos azules y le dijo-Mirai trunks era un adolescente que vino del futuro nos aviso de la enfermedad de Goku y de los androides,parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando vino ,recuerdo que era muy callado y serio como su padre pero era mas simpatico jiji.-dijo bulma sonrojandose

Bra miro a su madre y le dijo.- como es posible que viniera del futuro eso no es bra levantando la voz.

-No levantes la voz ven y sigeme.- Bra simplemente Asintio.

Una vez que llegaron al laboratorio de bulma le enseño una maquina .-mira bra esta es la maquina del tiempo ,no es igual a la que trajo mirai trunks pero si funciona no se te atreva tocarla,soy una genio me costo mucho trabajo inventarla como para que la descompongan,aun esta en fase beta asi que no es segura la perfeccionare en un año tal vez dos.-dijo bulma

Bra se quedo boquiabierta por la inteligencia de su madre.- MAMÁ eres una genio si no fuera por ti los androides hubieran matado a todos y no hubieramos nacido ni yo ni pan ni goten verdad?-

-gracias a kami que la construi,si no estuvieras aqui la vida seria un poco mas aburrida y vegeta un poco mas enojon.-dijo bulma riendose

-mamá estas insinuando que cuando yo no estaba papá era diferente?.-dijo bra sorprendida

-Bra cuando naciste la humanidad lo invadio y se hizo mas tierno hasta te llama princesa jeje.

-me puedes contar que hacia antes de llegar a la tierra?dijo bra

-No puedo me mataria.-

-Bueno ire a preguntarle.

**En la camara de gravedad.**

-PAPAAAAAAA

Espero les haiga gustado el intro es mi primer fic actualizare lo mas pronto posible n.n perdonen si fue corto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota** **Del autor:** **Esta historia se situa Tres años despues de que Shenlong Se lleva a Goku y a las esferas del dragón.**

**Antes de empezar aclaro que los dialogos van despues del - los pensamientos entre ''comillas''. Es mi primer fic no sean malos xD**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son del maestro Akira Toriyama.**

**PROLOGO**

Era un día lluvioso vegeta estaba entrenando en la camara de gravedad, Mientras Bra Tenia una insaciable curiosidad sobre el pasado de su padre Pero Bulma No le respondia ninguna de sus preguntas,entonces bra se dirigio a la compañia de la corporacion cy le pregunto a su hermano trunks:

-Trunks, ¿Comó fue el pasado de nuestro padre?- Pregunto con curiosidad bra ,a lo que Trunks respondio.

-No lose Bra, Cuando tenia 7 años le pregunte a nuestra madre lo mismo que ahora tu me preguntas a mi pero por alguna razon no me quizó decir nada solo me dijo que nuestro padre era un asesino destructor de planetas que trabaja para freezer.-Dijo Trunks

-Porque nos ocultara nuestro padre su pasado sera demasiado horrible?.-Dijo bra un poco triste

-No lose bra ,solo se que freezer maltrataba nuestro padré debio de tener una infancia y adolescencia muy dura igual que Mirai Trunks.-Dijo Trunks

-Mirai trunks ¿Quien es el?.- pregunto la adolescente con mucha curiosidad.

-Te explicare despues tengo que ir a ver a Goten.-Dijo el hombre con pelo color lavanda

-Okey trunks,le preguntare a nuestra madre.-

-okey.-dijo retirandose trunks

Bra corrio a travez de toda la corporacion al laboratorio de su madre y le dijo bulma

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres a mi laboratorio Bra Briefs.- Dijo bulma enfadada a lo que bra respondio

-Queria hacerte una pregunta mamá lo siento.-dijo retirandose bra

Bulma la detuvo de un brazo y le pregunto -Que clase de pregunta?

-Queria saber quien es mirai trunks

Bulma abrio los ojos azules y le dijo-Mirai trunks era un adolescente que vino del futuro nos aviso de la enfermedad de Goku y de los androides,parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando vino ,recuerdo que era muy callado y serio como su padre pero era mas simpatico jiji.-dijo bulma sonrojandose

Bra miro a su madre y le dijo.- como es posible que viniera del futuro eso no es bra levantando la voz.

-No levantes la voz ven y sigeme.- Bra simplemente Asintio.

Una vez que llegaron al laboratorio de bulma le enseño una maquina .-mira bra esta es la maquina del tiempo ,no es igual a la que trajo mirai trunks pero si funciona no se te atreva tocarla,soy una genio me costo mucho trabajo inventarla como para que la descompongan,aun esta en fase beta asi que no es segura la perfeccionare en un año tal vez dos.-dijo bulma

Bra se quedo boquiabierta por la inteligencia de su madre.- MAMÁ eres una genio si no fuera por ti los androides hubieran matado a todos y no hubieramos nacido ni yo ni pan ni goten verdad?-

-gracias a kami que la construi,si no estuvieras aqui la vida seria un poco mas aburrida y vegeta un poco mas enojon.-dijo bulma riendose

-mamá estas insinuando que cuando yo no estaba papá era diferente?.-dijo bra sorprendida

-Bra cuando naciste la humanidad lo invadio y se hizo mas tierno hasta te llama princesa jeje.

-me puedes contar que hacia antes de llegar a la tierra?dijo bra

-No puedo me mataria.-

-Bueno ire a preguntarle.

**En la camara de gravedad.**

-PAPAAAAAAA

Espero les haiga gustado el intro es mi primer fic actualizare lo mas pronto posible n.n perdonen si fue corto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Planeta freezer año 759 **

**-**Que habra sido eso -dijo un alien gordo rosa y con picos.

-No lose,Dodoria vamos a ver.

-vamos zaabon.-dijo dodoria

**Laboratorio 51**

**-**he llegado siiii,me concentrare para sentir el ki de mipadre.-dijo la peliazul

-maldicion hay muchos kis pero todos son mas bajos que el mio.

-hey quien eres tu -pergunto un doctor muy asustado.-como has echo para aparecer asi?

-Que te importa gusano verde .-dijo mientras guardaba la capsula no queria que cayera en manos equivocadas la maquina del tiempo.-ahora dime en que planeta estamos ahora!

-planeta frezeer... señorita.-no me haga daño porfavor trabajo para mantener a mi familia.

-hey tu muere.- dijo zaabon matando al doctor

-quien eres tu pregunto dodoria mirando su scouter viendo que bra tenia 25000 de ki.

-zaabon mira tu scouter.-dijo asustado dodoria

-no hagas tanto escandalo gordo dijo zaabon

-que me miran-dijo bra

-zaabon utilizemos la maquina de emerfencia .- dijo el gordo rosa

-si vamos -zaaabon saco una pistola que durmio a bra al instante.

-llevemosla con el gran freezer -dijo zaabon riendo

**En Capsule Corp.**

-Bra ven a comer-Grito la peliazul.

...

-Bra Ven a comer herman..a ,Hermana donde estas?! maldicion no siento su ki.-''le dire a nuestro padre''

-Padre Bra no esta y no siento su ki donde se abra metido.

-Callate trunks ...es cierto no siento su ki donde estara, MUJEEEER.-Grito desesperado Vegeta

-Que pasa amor? porque tanto escandalo ...eh?.-  
-Donde esta bra? Mujer Responde.-dijo desesperado

-Nolose deja veo mi laboratorio.- salio corriendo

-Vegeta la maquina del tiempo no esta no estaaaa.-dijo desesperada}

-QUEEEE?.-dijeron trunks y vegeta al mismo tiempo

-mujer tenemos que buscarla construye otrra maquina! mi princesa esta en peligrooo.

-tardare semanas pero lo intentare.-

-apurate mujer!-dijo vegeta

**Planeta freezer año 759**

-Gran freezer le traemos a una nena hermosa para que juege con ella jiji-dijo zaabon

-cual es su poder de pelea?-pregunto el lagarto..

-veinticincomil .-dijo dodoria

-QUEEEEEEEEEE?.-quedo en shock freezer

-señor no le mentimos.-dijo zaabon

-descubran de que raza viene ahi que exterminar su raza mientras tanto me divertire con ella jejeje

**espero les haya gustado el 3r capitulo**


End file.
